


Tales of Love

by KinjiroXiaoLong24



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinjiroXiaoLong24/pseuds/KinjiroXiaoLong24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine sammlung von Gedichten, die die zum ausdruck bringen soll was Liebe mehr oder minder bedeutet ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadow Princess

Einst traf ich einen Heldin groß und stark,  
die einige Talente tief in sich barg.  
Furchtlos war sie und ohne Tadel.  
Ihr Benehmen wahrlich wie vom Adel.  
Sie hatte Humor, war überaus Charmant  
und hielt schon bald mein vertrauen in ihrer Hand.  
Ihr edles Antlitz dem eines gütigen Herrschers gleich.  
Sie legte mir zu Füßen ihr gesamtes strahlendes Reich.  
Voller Wohlwollen war dort die Atmosphäre  
und es sprühte nur so vor Anstand und Ehre.  
Die Hoffnung dort schien heller als Tausend Sonnen.  
Mit einem Lächeln hatte sie mein Herz gewonnen.  
Ich wurde zur Maid, die es zu retten galt,  
deshalb machte sie vor keinem Monster halt.  
Die Gefahr, welche sie nicht kommen sah,  
war von Anbeginn so erschreckend nah.  
Diese Kreatur war nicht leicht zu bezwingen  
und doch hoffte ich es würde ihr gelingen.  
Die Bestie die sie zu bezwingen wagte,  
war die Einsamkeit mit der ich mich plagte.  
Die Heldin nahm den Kampf dennoch auf  
und erlitt Blessuren sogar zuhauf.  
Als ihre Chancen gegen den Nullpunkt sanken,  
umschlang ihre Liebe mein Herz wie Ranken.  
Sie erfüllte mich mit Glück und Fröhlichkeit  
und verschwunden wart die absolute Dunkelheit.  
Diese Frau ward von nun an mein Licht,  
das auf ewig meine Finsternis bricht.


	2. Shining Knight

Eine Heldin einst ihre Prinzessin fand,  
doch jene war an den Mond gebannt.  
Ihr Wunsch es war sie von dort zu befreien  
und mit aller Kraft die Ketten zu entzweien.  
Jeden Schmerz würde Sie für sie ertragen  
und sogar einen Sprung in den Abgrund wagen.  
Doch das Monster, welches sich Einsamkeit nannte,  
Ihre Seele beinah vollkommen verbrannte.  
Die Wunde im Herzen schien nicht zu verheilen,  
trotz dessen wollte sie zu ihrer Liebsten eilen.  
Noch geschwächt von der letzten Schlacht,  
Sie gar nicht bemerkt wer über sie wacht.  
Es war das lächeln der feurigen Sonne.  
Sie versprühte in ihrem Herzen Wonne.  
Mit neuer Kraft die tief in ihr schlief,  
erneut sie den Wächter zu sich rief.  
Mit einem Schlag bezwang sie die Kreatur  
und leistete fort an ihren Liebes-Schwur.  
Auch wenn es so scheint als habe sie die Prinzessin errettet,  
hat doch sie die wilde Seele der Kämpferin zur ruhe gebettet.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs lesen :) ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich freue mich immer über konstruktive Kritik ^-^


End file.
